What happens now?
by punkkxprincess8
Summary: It's been two years. Two years since she left the WWE. Two years since her father and boyfriend betrayed her. Two years since she found out everything, everything that she wasn't supposed too. It's been two years, what happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone, here it is. Your sequel. This first part is in future tense, so it's not where it'll really start off at. I'm at RAW 1000 in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as the last one!**

**And sorry I haven't gotten it up as quick as I wanted. I've been having a lot of family issues and issues of my own lately, so this story might take longer than I wanted it too, but I promise you all it'll be updated as quick as I can. I'd hate to let you all down!**

**Enjoy this first chapter though, let me know how I did, and what I could possibly change and make better.**

* * *

_Weep for yourself, my man,_  
_You'll never be what is in your heart_  
_Weep, little lion man,_  
_You're not as brave as you were at the start_  
_Rate yourself and rake yourself_  
_Take all the courage you have left_  
_Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

_xxxxx_

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" **Jerry the King Lawler and Michael Cole stated.

"It's a big night tonight ladies and gentlemen. We've finally made it to **RAW 1000!**" Jerry "The King" Lawler yelled to the world. Over a million, scratch that, over a billion people will be watching this historic night tonight, but for one man, none of this mattered.

He watched the monitors in the back room, smiling to himself about how big of a night that this was for him. The fact that it was RAW 1000 didn't matter to him. The fact that over a billion people were watching him tonight didn't matter to him. One thing mattered to him, and one thing only. CM Punk was in a match with the one man he hated more than anything in this world, John Cena. For what you might ask? Well for his most prized possession, the WWE Championship title. The fact that John was getting a shot at it pissed him off even more. For two years, he's been avoiding the man who ruined everything for him. _Wow two years_, he thought to himself. It's been two years since he last saw her beautiful face, heard her soft voice, felt her gentle touch, and kissed her oh so soft lips. Two miserable years, and not one word from her. He thought about her everyday, praying she'd come back to him. Last year was bad on everyone, it finally hitting everyone that she wasn't coming back. He kept hoping though. He wondered if she still watched wrestling. He always wondered if she'd saw him become champion, and if she was proud of him. He wondered if she would be mad or jealous about his story line with AJ Lee, or if she was mad at John and Zack for their story line with Eve. He'd never know though. And now that is was officially two years, he was starting to think he was fooling himself. She hated him. All because of a stupid mistake he made, which wasn't even his fault. He blamed John mostly for it. If it wasn't for him lying to his own daughter, she might have stayed, they might have worked through it...but no. She was gone..and she was probably never coming back.

"**AHHHHHHH!**"

He picked up the closest thing to him and launched it across the room, not caring if it broke or if he broke anything. He was dead inside, and has been since the moment she left. He tried to date Beth, but when he found out what her and Eve had done...it wasn't pretty. They wanted her gone, and they won. He paced quickly around the room, trying to think of other things besides her. He was fooling himself though, she was all he ever thought about. Colt wasn't a help, since it was partly his fault. He said he deserved everything he got, which he knew he did, didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

He felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes, but quickly blinked them away. This was his night. He would still be champion, he got to beat Cena, and got to lay one on the Rock. He was becoming a heel again, but why not play the part of how he really felt. The day Emilie left, he changed. Everyone saw it, and nobody liked it. Did he care? Nope. To say he was overjoyed when Vince announced he would be in a rivalry with John was an understatement. He wanted to beat him senseless, and John knew it. They've gotten into it a couple times over these past two years, only straightening up after being threatened to be fired. John was his golden boy though, his ass kisser, his main thing in the WWE. Vince announced he had a huge surprise for everyone tonight, but him looking at John made it clear it wasn't for anybody else. John got everything, even after everyone witnessed what he had done to his own daughter. Sure, he had lost respect from most. When it leaked out in the world, he was known as Dead Beat Cena. Did that stop him? Of course not. He still had everything he'd ever wanted, leaving everyone else with a piece missing. Emilie leaving was the worst thing to ever happen, even Vince had said it himself. She was the light in everyone's eyes, especially Punk's. That was gone though, and so was she.

He had to stay focused though. Wrestling was still his life, and her leaving was a wake up call. He had to better himself, just so he wouldn't hit rock bottom. He demanded things, he got them. He became champion, gained respect, gained more fans, made more friends...but it wasn't all there. She wasn't by his side. She was now his past...and he had to start accepting that, whether it be what he wanted or not.

Punk was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize the stage worker come in and set a piece of paper down on the bench. He growled at the man, who scurried away in fear. He smirked to himself, proud of the fear everyone had for him. That's how it should be, that's how it always should've been. He looked down at the paper and furrowed his brows, slowly picking it up. As he scanned the paper, his smirk grew bigger. Vince wanted to give him a challenge, that was fine.

**As part of the surprise I have stored for all of you, we will be having a masked, professionally trained stunt wrestler come in every match. Part of your surprise is, they may come in whenever they please too, and attack whoever they'd like. This will make our RAW 1000 show the best it's ever been, I promise. **

**Notice for CM Punk ; John Cena : During your match, whenever the stunt wrestler chooses to come in, you will act out your normal script. Do not be alarmed. Continue with your script, and attack when necessary. No harm will be done, or you will be fined 500,000 dollars. I hope I make myself clear when I say this. The Rock will come out, Punk will still preform the GTS, and the stunt wrestler will do whatever they please. May or may not be unmasked.  
**

Punk was full on grinning now. A stunt wrestler, how cute. Probably somebody from the Indy's trying to make a name for their selves. Sounded quite familiar, but he wasn't letting some Indy get in his way this time. This was** HIS** night. He was going to show everyone what a true champion he was, whether it killed him.

* * *

"1,2 - Oh Punk with the kickout!" Michael Cole screamed into his headset. John and Punk had been going at it for what seemed like hours now, always looking over their shoulders, worried when the Indy wrestler would come out. They both had civilly watched all the matches together backstage with everyone, and became worried. The wrestler was one of the best they had ever seen. The person was a high flyer AND a grounder. They couldn't believe their eyes. After each match the person would disappear, and whoever was in the match before would come back complaining how they got blindsided, or how good they were, or how each time the person seemed different, stronger, then faster. It was odd. They were worried though, and that wasn't good.

Neither could focus, and they were worried they'd disappoint the crowd, but the match had to go on. The Big Show would be out soon to try and ruin everything, and he only hoped that was when the Indy would attack, and avoid them completely. The Indy was good, not as good as himself and Cena, but they knew exactly what they were doing. Being a high flyer and a grounder will get you far, but there was only one of them, so it shouldn't be too hard to fend them off...hopefully.

Before he knew what was happening, Cena had tackled him from behind, going completely off script. Punk let out a growl and reversed it, only to stop completely in his tracks. John noticed Punk acting funny any slowly turned his head, only to freeze himself. The crowd was going insane, the loudest they'd been all night. There sitting innocently on the pole in the corner, was the Indy. They slowly turned their head to the side, as if he was confused, or mocking them. Remembering with Vince had said, Punk continued the match without so much as a warning to John, not caring of course though. As he lifted him up onto his shoulders, preparing for the GTS, he stopped in his tracks again.

Sitting on the other side of the ring on the pole in the corner was the Indy...but it wasn't the same one. He turned his head side to side real fast, not believing that there was two of them, and panicked. John slipped off his shoulders and did the same as him, just in as much shock. Slowly the two climbed off the turnbuckles, stalking them like animals. Punk couldn't decide which one to go for, the short one or the slightly taller one. John remembered that you weren't supposed to touch them unless they touched you, so he went back to Punk. The fans screams filled Punk's ears, his heart beating faster than normal. His head was spinning. He didn't need this shit, he was the god damn champion. He didn't have time for two Indy's. He turned his attention back to John. Before he knew what was happening he was Irish whipped into the ropes and as he was running back to close line John he met with the boot of the shorter one.

He staggered back a bit and glared over at the Indy. He could tell he was smiling behind his mask, and that angered him. Why these two got shots at WWE was beyond him. Yes they were amazing, he heard what the others had said, but something was off with them now. He had hurt him on purpose. His nose was throbbing. None of the others were purposely hurt, but why him? Was it to get a name out for them? Yeah, that was probably it. Hurt the champion, look like a big tough guy. He snorted and shook his head, not paying attention to them anymore. He turned his attention back to Cena, who was currently in a headlock. He let out an angry sigh and went for the other fella. As he reached his hands out to grab that man, he was taken down from behind quicker than he realized. The Indy was light, but strong, and had a grip on him. He growled in frustration and threw him off. As quick as he was off he was back on. He was pinned at the shoulders and couldn't move. He glanced over at Cena, who was in the same position as him, only somewhat worse. He turned his attention back to the Indy and finally looked into the eyes of the man who was beating him.

He saw light brown eyes, but something was off. There was a glare in them, and unusual one too. As he looked closer he noticed they were contacts. Why would he be wearing contacts? All that aside, he was getting tired of this. He threw the man off once again, and before he could do anything about it he felt the boot reconnect with his face, sending him back down. The Indy climbed back on him and punched him twice, with actual punches, hard ones too. He blocked the best he could and finally he had enough. He arched his arm back the best he could and connected his fist with the mans nose. The Indy flew back and the crowd screamed and cheered. The other Indy hopped off of Cena and ran to their aid. Cena slowly gathered himself, and that's when Punk attacked. He watched as the Indy's left the ring to be looked at. He had his famous smirk on. They shouldn't of messed with him, no one should mess with him.

Finally though, it was over. His head was pounding as well as his heart. The Big Show had failed to interrupt. CM Punk still had his title, and the crowd was booing him for dropping The Rock. None of that mattered though. None of it. He looked down to his fellow wrestlers as they laid on the ring out of breath, and he smiled. Nobody would forget this moment, nobody. He smiled to the crowd and held up his championship belt. The screams picked up again and as he turned to see who was now coming, his face met with a flying kick. Down he went again, only this time he couldn't get back up. All three men looked up at the Indy's, impressed, pissed, but too hurt and tired to do anything. They stared down at them like they were pathetic. The shorter one obviously mad that he had been punched by Punk. As the shorter one approached him, he closed his eyes waiting for it. He waited for something that never happened. As he opened his eyes he saw that the shorter one was standing over Cena, doing the "you can't see me" and dropping his elbow down as hard as he could. Punk winced as he heard it connect with his head, and wandered why Vince would allow this. They were both in pain, as the two were obviously hurting them on purpose, but why?

He watched as they backed up and looked at one another. They looked to the screaming crowds and back to one another, and nodded. They both unzipped their large jackets, to reveal a black hoodie underneath. They both took out their contacts, and refused to look back at us, which was odd. He tried to make out who they were, but just couldn't. They were too secretive, and it looked as if they were waiting for something, or someone. It gave Punk time though, to think his plan through. Once they would unmask, he would attack. It would make the show better, the crowd happier, and more importantly, it would make him happier. He'd get to beat the living shit out of the smaller one, then he'd make his way to the larger one. He may not have liked John, but he knew he would be on his side for this. He looked back to the two who were smiling to each other, and he felt his chest tighten. That smile...it seemed so...familiar. He narrowed his eyes, but they had turned away. Slowly they took their gloves off, and threw them at us, cracking their fingers as if they were to attack again.

Just then the lights went out and the crowd went wild. They slowly came back on and on que music blasted through the arena. He knew the beginning of that song, for he had heard it a lot. It was I'm so sick by Flyleaf. He knew that song so well because Emilie was obsessed with the group, and that was one of her favorite songs, the whole roaster knew that. He looked to John, and his eyes went wide. I quickly turned my attention back to them and my chest tightened even more. As the chorus hit, the masks came off.

"Oh my god, ladies and gentlemen, it can't be."

So this is what a heart attack felt like. The pain that went down my left side, the aching in my chest. My legs were numb as numb could be. I felt like throwing up, but I kept it down. The fans went silent, not sure of what to make out of this. I tried to get up, but my legs were too weak. I looked over to John, who was already on his feet, but was frozen. Slowly I got up, with help from the ropes. She stared me down, as did the boy. Oh god the boy. I looked over to John, and back to the boy, and back to John again, in denial. It couldn't be? How did he fall into all of this, and oh god she was there. They were both fixed on John, and I was fixed on the blood smeared on her face...from me. Oh god I did it again. She was the smaller one, and I hit her...again. It was deja vu all over again, and I nearly collapsed. I took a step forward and that's when our eyes met. The once beautiful eyes, now cold. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to see if this was all real, or if I was dreaming again. Oh how I was praying that I wasn't dreaming. So I did what I could never do in my dreams before.

"E-E-E-Emilie?"


	2. Chapter 2: What happens now?

_You got it, you got it_  
_Some kind of magic_  
_Hypnotic hypnotic_  
_You're leaving me breathless_  
_I hate this I hate this_  
_You're not the one I believe in_  
_With God as my witness_

xxxxxx

**4 MONTHS EARLIER**

She sat there and seethed as she watched them joke around. He pranced around in front of billions of people like he had never done anything wrong, like the golden boy he was. He never did anything wrong. He loved his fans, and loved his haters even more, and they fed off of that shit. She knew better though. She knew what kind of person he was, her family knew what kind of person he was, and she was never more embarrassed to be known as his blood. She did everything she could so nobody would recognize her. She changed her hair color to a light, light brown. She even got contacts to change her eye color to a deep green. Nothing worked.

That of course, was in the beginning. Once she knew her secret would be out, she hid. She hid from the world, and even from her family. She didn't tell them until her grandmother found out, and of course she lied. All the doctor appointments, she lied about. She knew she was farther along than what she had said, twins were just a good excuse for the bigger belly. She never knew how much she could love something so little, so damn much. Nobody was disappointed to say in the least, just upset. They didn't like the fact that their own blood had gotten pregnant to a "one night stand." It was all lies though, all lies. She couldn't tell anybody the truth...not even her own brother. Her own flesh and blood, the one she shared a womb with. The one who was given up for his own good. The innocent one who should have never been introduced into all of this, but was. The one she searched for, and when she finally found him, she knew she couldn't give him up. He was perfect none the less. The only downfall was the fact that he was a mirror image to the man who ruined her life, despite the eyes. Oh the jealousy she felt when she first looked into his green eyes, the eyes of their mother and uncle. He, unlike her, was nothing like that man though. He was sweet, and caring, and shared her big heart. He wasn't hard headed, or stubborn. He had emotions, and forgave too easily. Not with their father though. He never got the chance to meet the man, nor did he want too. After getting to know her brother, who in ways was like her, she told him everything. John, like her at one point, was his idol. He shared the same love for wrestling, ironic right? He hated him now. He once said he always had a feeling he wasn't the child of his "parents," and he was right. He, like her, never felt whole. Always felt like something was missing, and on the day they found each other, that hole was finally filled. They had each other, and were closer than ever, like any twins should.

Telling him about their mother was the hardest. Seeing him cry of course made her bawl her eyes out also. They had to be strong though, for one another. They only had each other. Telling him about the pregnancy wasn't too bad, he was the 2nd most happiest, their nana being the first. She always knew Emilie would be an amazing mother, which she was. Twins though, not as easy as it looks.

Oh her twins. Her beautiful, beautiful babies. The day she went into labor was the scariest day of her life, but she had everyone there for her. Everyone that counted at least. When they finally came into this world, a part of her forgave their father, and loved him even more. Her daughter was the spitting image of Emilie as a baby. She had blond hair, the cute chubby cheeks and dimples, just the mirror image. One thing was different though, one thing she feared the most, was her eyes. She had her fathers eyes to a tee. Same color, shape, everything. She melted as soon as she looked into her eyes, and cried. Not because she was mad at the fact that they were his, but the fact that she missed him dearly, and still loved him, and for the fact that he was missing this incredible moment. What a joyful moment it was too.

He would have been proud too none the less, for the second twin was her son, his son, and man was he his son. The first moment she looked at her son, she saw his father, and it scared her. Nobody was supposed to know they were his, but nobody knew was he looked like as a child, just Emilie. Her son had the inherited Cena dimples and bright blue eyes though, that was a huge plus. He was all his daddy though. The brown hair, the little nose that would soon grow into his fathers, and that smirk. Oh the smirk. He got his breath taking smile too, which hurt also. What hurt the most was that he would never get to share this moment with her, or see these beautiful children he helped create. They were the best things to ever happen to her, and she would never hurt them like her father hurt her. She would protect them no matter what. They didn't get the Cena name, instead she gave them her mothers last name, Grove.

She named them Elijah Lee Grove and Emalia Catalina Grove. Beautiful names for beautiful babies. She felt a little weird at first, only because those were the names her ex had liked, but they did fit them perfectly. Elijah definitely could have been a Junior...there is no doubt about that, but there was no male to sign for him, and questions would have had to been answered then. She had no regrets though. Her father would never meet them, the WWE would never meet them, and surly Phillip Jack Brooks would never meet them...so she thought.

* * *

She let out an angry growl, catching the attention of her brother, and quickly regretting it. She heard him let out a sigh, and she sighed herself. She knew deep down he would love to meet him, but feared if he brought it up it would upset her. Therefore, she never brought it up herself, thinking she couldn't even bare to see him again. It would just bring back too much pain and memories, memories that took her so long to try and get rid of, but that never happened.

"Emilie...why do we even watch this? You know I have no problem missing these."

She looked over at her brother and smiled. He was too nice, too sweet, and so much not like their father...like her. She envied him.

"I already told you Anthony, I have no problem watching it. It just pisses me off sometimes. I still like wrestling dude, just not most of the people in it."

I tried to sound as convincing as I could. Truth was, I still did love wrestling, it was just a heart ache to watch it. He just nodded and turned back to the show. There was only about 5 minutes left anyways, so there was no point in turning it off now. She grabbed the remote to turn it up a bit, only to set it back down when she heard the faint cries of one of the twins. Slowly she got up, waiting to see if it was just one, or about to be two. She crept back and peaked into their room, only to have a smile grow upon her face. There sat her lovely daughter, searching around the room, her eyes shining bright and rimmed with tears.

"Shh Ema, mommy's here."

The smile grew on her daughters face and she reached her arms up. She picked up her growing daughter and sighed. It had been two days since her children had turned 1, and she still couldn't believe it. She can still remember holding them both for the first time. Emilie silently walked out of the room with her daughter, trying her best not to wake Elijah up. Normally they were good sleepers, but lately Emalia has been having trouble, and it worried her.

Emilie grabbed the milk from the fridge and popped it into the microwave. She smiled as she watched her daughter stare down the microwave, waiting patiently for her milk. When it beeped, she clapped, making Emilie and Anthony laugh. She happily grabbed her milk and reached out for her Uncle. She watched as the two went back into the bedroom and sighed. Emalia was always the sucker for her brother and Uncle, as well as their Nana. Elijah was more of the mommy and nana boy. Both children loved everyone, but all kids have their favorites. She smiled to herself thinking how it would be if Punk was around. Would Elijah prefer him? No, he'd probably still be a mommy's boy. Emalia though, she'd have him wrapped around her little finger.

She quickly wiped the tears away and sucked in a big breath. He would never get to have that experience, and he didn't deserve too either. She shook him from her mind once again and began to clean up the kitchen. As she gathered all the bottles and put them in the sink, her cell phone rang causing her to jump and drop them. Letting out an angry sigh she hurried to the phone, wondering who would be calling her this late at night. She looked down at her screen and furrowed her brows. Private caller, just what she needed.

"Hello anonymous caller, how may I be at your service today?" She snidely said into the phone, thinking most likely it was another one of her old friends calling to beg her to hang out.

"Well, well, well. It's about time I found you young lady."

Oh shit, she was not expecting that.

* * *

**Uh ohhh, who's calling? And my, my, my did I enjoy writing this. I know there are still so much unanswered things, but I'm getting to that I promise! Hang in there guys, this is only chapter two, we have a lot more to go before I finish this masterpiece !**


End file.
